Venom
by xXGrayGajeelLaxusXx
Summary: Gajeel's entangled himself with a dark and eerie poison that's flowing through his body and taking over it. Gajeel has no control over his body until he is temporarily tamed by Lucy, the substance feeding this almost beastly hold on him. He's gone wild and the only one to stop it be Lucy with her body as his dark desire's sacrifice. ( M for many reasons.) (Dangerously sexy)
**So if you guys don't know this is one of the five stories that i will be posting onto this account. For more details about whats going on just read my profile bio.**

 **This story was influenced by two stories, _Beastly_ , by Rhov and _Venomous_ by Christopher Krovatin. ( i highly recommend both) They both had this theme of something controlling and possessing the body of a character and when i read them both, it just screamed a dark Gajeel x Lucy story. **

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M for three reasons.**

 **1) Lemons, there is plenty of sex scenes.**

 **2) Within those sex scenes are a bit of borderline BDSM. Lots of usage of the word "blood" and "cut" So if you don't like reading things like that i'd warn you not to continue. How be ever, the contents aren't screaming for you to throw up. I have an uneasy stomach as well, i'm a little squeamish so i wouldn't write anything that would make me want to throw up myself.**

 **Lastly 3) Lots of Mild Language if you don't like my potty mouth, you don't have to read.**

 **If you don't like this dark tone i've got going for this story i Highly recommend you head to my main account, xXGajeel-LucyXx where those stories are much lighter and easy for younger audiences or people not into this stuff.**

 **Well that's about it if you choose to read on, enjoy.**

 **Thank you for traveling over to this account (Those who did) love ya!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Her long blonde hair. Her curves that sway when she moved, catching the attention of the crowd that seemed to follow her. The way she smiled, the way her eyelashes dropped a shade over her chocolate brown eyes. The way her lips pursed a little when she was thinking. The way she wore such unveiling clothes. The way she easily smiled at me despite the things filling my brain of her. Dirty images, wrong, truly wrong images.

What was this? This feeling of wanting, this feeling of need plunging through me? It me so fast, so dangerously sudden that it scared me. It made my head hurt, yet my mind wonders on the countless possibles of how i could claim this woman. My head was being used, manipulated, these images in my head blocking any sense of my direction. I was tangled in these mixed messages.

Its been three long, agonizing weeks of headaches. Three long weeks of my head crammed with fantasies of her. I wanted her. I needed her. I wanted her so bad. My desire effected me deeply. I couldn't go to the guild as much as i use to. I depend on Lilly more that ever, and some days i'm too tired to even think straight. Staying up all night, playing with woman in my wake and dreams.

When i do go to the guild, i keep clear distance away from her. I'm scared if i'm even two feet from her, i'll attack this woman. The cravings i've had of her will come to a breaking end and i'll go mad. I'd go crazy and i'd ended up doing to her worse than what my mind could ever do.

And then it happened.

The fourth week, my body had seemed to have a enough of just watching her from afar. I sat a table away from her and watched her that whole afternoon. I couldn't detach my eyes from her. All i ever wanted in these three weeks was to take her, devour her. So the moment she passed by me. The moment my nose caught the sent of her vanilla strawberry fix. I was no long Gajeel...i was pure Venomous.

The poison spread from my body quick. A throbbing want that made me stand from my seat, flourished in my body's system. It felt like instinct, the only explanation on what i could give for what happened next. I could feel myself gulp down the pain as i staggered over to her table. My mind was cloudy, but her perfect form was all i could see, her bright blond hair, her convincing smile, i ate it all up, chewing it down and washing it away with this new found lust. It drove me insane. Sitting there staring at her while i forced myself to pull away. The devil inside these images took over and before i could react proportionally i was already standing in front of her.

She looked up at me with those dark eyes causing about a pulse to shoot through my body. Without thinking it over, my hand shot out and it wrapped around her wrist. Her face twisted in confusion as i pulled her up, snaking my arm to her waist. I screamed out, inside my head to stop, to let her go, let her down back into her seat, but i no longer had control over my body That venom took control over me and i no longer could stop the outside Gajeel. The Gajeel in could only watch. She was now pressed deep into me, our bodies clenching each other, latching on to nothing. Her eyes begged me to explain my intentions, but as much as i would like to reply, my lips wouldn't move.

I slowly began to lean into her. I drew myself closer to her lips, my head turning to the side slightly to accommodate hers. Her eyes went wide and her hands tightened their hold on the front of my shirt, trying to push me away. I was so close, so close to kissing those plump lips. To get a fair share of what i needed. To take a sweet taste of her. Before i was snapped back into reality.

I pulled back looking at her in the eyes. She was conflicted with an expression of confusion and fear. I slipped my hand away from her waist and took a few steps back. What was i doing? What was my body telling me? Why did i want her so bad all of a sudden?

I turned and fled the scene just as Gray and Natsu stood to most likely kill me. I ran as far away from the guild as my legs could take me. The confusion within myself was too deep for me to even make some sense of the thoughts running through my head. It was strange how much i needed to take that woman, to taste her, to touch her, to... bite... her. I slammed my hands into my head crouching down as those thoughts took over. I cried out, begging for it to stop. I wanted it all gone. I needed to control this feeling within myself, to get over the pain it was causing in my chest. I needed to get as far away from Lucy as i could.

I ran home, trying to leave behind everything that was now locked within my head. The images flashed as i sped off. Lucy's lips pressed into mine, Lucy's hands on me, Lucy's body tangled in mine. Lucy bare to me. I couldn't take them.

There were more pulses, causing me a few times to trip over the thin air, to run dead into nothing, to fall into a deep hole of emptiness. But i made it home and when i did i slammed the door open and slid my body to the floor and laid there. I stayed like that for maybe hours, or what seemed like it. Just laying in that one spot, motionless as the images haunted my heartbeat.

Pantherlily came home a little after i made it, with him Levy rushed into the house, finding my body on the floor. "Gajeel!" I could hear her small voice squeak. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" She crouched down to me and pulled my head into her chest. "Gajeel, Gajeel say something, Gajeel please tell me whats wrong." My mouth moved but no words came out. I couldn't even properly hang onto the small girl as she tried to carry me to the couch.

Somehow we made it. She planted herself down and pulled me back within her arms. It felt nice, but i wanted Lucy to be the one hold me. To wrap her arms around me, to rub her hands down my back, squeeze me into her body. Damn it! Why can't i stop thinking about her!

I pulled away from Levy and gave her a half smile, just to get as far away from anyone as i possibly can. What if these feelings changed and suddenly it was her that i wanted. I wouldn't be able to control these feelings. "I'm fine. I just- something just happened. I don't know what it was, but something took over my body and before i knew it i was almost lip locking bunny." Levy's worried face didn't leave as i explained what i felt,and what i saw. I didn't dare tell her what i wanted though.

"Do you think it could be some kind of spell?" She mumbled after a moment of me talking. Pantherlily had joined us after fetching me some water to chug down. I honestly didn't want to have this conversation at the moment, i needed to get away from her.

"I don't care what it is,"I snapped," i want it to go the away. I almost did something i shouldn't have. I don't know what it is about her, but i can't stop thinking about that damn woman." I clenched to the base of my head letting out a loud groan. Levy softly wrapped her a hand around mine, pulling one of my hands away from my head.

"Hold on," she said, "We need talk this out. I don't know what this is, but i want to help Gajeel. This doesn't seem like normal love."

"Love," i repeated harshly. It cut the air in half leaving Levy staring at me confused. "You think I love Lucy," When Levy made no attempt to justify her words i fired my own,"No," i said, " this is something controlling my body. I don't 'love' Lucy." I stood up, brushing Levy's hands away from me. I could feel her eyes staring at me as i walked off down the hallway and into my room. I slammed the door and collapsed myself into my bed.

For the time being, there were no images, no pulses, no desire to run out my house and take Lucy away somewhere. I was fine for a moment. I got so caught up in the calmness of having my thoughts back and drifted off into a small dreamless sleep.

When i woke up neither Levy or Pantherlily was in the house. For the most part i sat down at the table and held my head in my hands. As much as i was confused, i was more depressed than anything. It was hard to swallow, to take in a breath. it was beginning to be hard to live without the thoughts of Lucy clouding my brain. Which, really scared me considering i had never had romantic feelings towards that woman.

I was in space when a knock on the front door pulled me back to the harsh reality. I pulled my body up and slowly stalked to my front door. Suddenly a pulse shot down my back, this feeling of knowing what was behind that door. It made me swing the door open quickly. The person behind it, jumped back with surprise; her brown eyes filled with fret. Just what i needed, the tempting goddess damn herself.

Lucy shifted her weight to one side and looked into my eyes. Flashing a pulse down my body again. It made me flinch back , grabbing the doorknob for support. Lucy grabbed my arm, trying to help stabilize my body. My eyes went wide and my body began to shake at her touch. There was only one thought left in my head, everything cleared as a voice whispered into my ear. Venom whispered into my ear.

 _"Devour her."_

I quickly slapped her hands away, pushing away from the door making it slammed into the wall behind it. I screamed for her to go away when she reached out to grab me once more. My body thrusts towards her, but i fought it back, slamming my back into a wall making a picture on crash to the ground. Lucy rushed into the house completely, crouching down towards me. I yelled for her to leave. I couldn't have her here. I was so close to doing something to her. I needed her gone. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Gajeel, wait! i need to talk to you." she begged. I pushed her back a little too roughly than i wanted and she fell to the ground. She cried out at the pain it must of caused her. She hit the back of a wall before looking up to me with a pained expression. "What is wrong? What have i done?" She whispered. My breath quickened and my body found it's craving, making me launch myself at her.

I pulled her into my chest, grabbing her face and slamming my lips into hers. She grabbed my shoulders, fighting me away. She broke free from my kiss and turned her head away. "No," she gasped, "No, Gajeel don't-" My body took over and before i new it i was kissing her again. The sweet taste of her lips rocked my thoughts back to what i imagined it to be. Her taste was amazing and it only made me want more. I was too far long gone to even try and stop myself anymore. I couldn't think of anything else, but taking this woman and eating her alive.

"Gajeel!" there was a sharp tug at my back a strong grasp pulling me off Lucy and slamming me back into the wall. I launched back at Lucy not even registering there were other people around now. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She screamed and slapped me away. Another strong grasp held me up, tearing me away from Lucy. I fought the restraints thrusting my body back at her only to be pulled right back.

"Lucy, leave now, he's completely lost it." Lucy stared at me before scrambling away. I hurled myself after her, but something pulled me back. "I'm sorry." a voice said before there was a sharp strike to the back of my head. My body went limp and i instantly fell forward into darkness.

* * *

"Is he up?" As my eyes very slowly opened and closed i could feel there was a sharp pain in the back of my head. I opened my eyes very slowly and looked up into the stern face of Master. Beside him stood Laxus and Mirajane. Laxus walked over to me and crouched to my level, giving me the time to realize where i was and that i was sitting in a chair.

"Sorry," Laxus said, pointing to the back of his head. "I think i hit too hard. Does it hurt? We can get Wendy to heal it for you." I frowned down at him and shook myself to stand up, when the tightness around my wrists send me back down to the seat. Laxus gave me a sly smile before standing back to his feet. "We had to tie you up, we didn't know what you'd do if we hadn't." I growled and pulled against the rope clenching my wrists behind my back.

"Get these damn things off me." i slurred. Mira walked over then, setting a hand on my shoulder. It was gentle touch, but it made me quickly flinch back , pushing the chair back into Master's desk. "Don't touch me, i'll hurt you." Mira went to say something before Master cut in.

"Yes, you probably will, and that's why we tied you up." He said slowly. "Levy came back to the guild a little while ago, pretty worried about you. We had her explain what was going on, giving us a reason for your actions earlier towards Miss Lucy." A pulse shot through my body at the sound of her name. I flinched, turning my head away from them. As if he read my thoughts, Master walked over and turn my head to look at him. "I'm guessing that was a pulse right then. Was it from the sound of her name?" I growled at him to let me go. When he did, Mira started her input into the matter.

She sat on the edge of Master's desk, facing towards me. "Levy told us that you were feeling the need to want to be with Lucy. Sending you these pulses through your body, making you feel strangely, am i correct?" I nodded, forcing myself to look away from them. "We had to test out this to make sure what was going on was what we think it is. Master sent Lucy, Erza, Laxus and i to your house to see how you would react to Lucy's presence. Lucy agreed, saying how she wanted to talk to you." My head started to pounded uncontrollably, my fingers twitching behind me. Every time she said her name my body wanted to launch towards the door and find Lucy, take her and taste that sweet poison once more.

"Shut up." I mumbled. Master's eyebrow raised as he took a step forward. His steps were slowly and unsure. I stared deep within his eyes, a warning of what was about to come. I was about to lose control. I was about to go crazy, probably hurt one of them. "Get away from me." Master pushed Mira back and pointed to the door, by that time my body was already moving on it's own.

I was shot forward, my body slamming onto the ground. Laxus slammed the door open and shoved Mira out, barking out orders to get Lucy out the guild. My eyes flashed out the door. If she was in the guild, i would make it to her before they would. Master jumped back as i broke free from my binds and pounced onto all fours as if i was some beast. I was a Beast. A beast that wanted to devour Lucy. My mind screamed out, trying to pull my body back before i tour out the door. I raced down the stairs of the guild, my body felt light, i knew for a fact, there was nothing left for me to do. My body was completely taken over. Lucy wasn't the poison, i was the poison. I was venomous, and i was ready to attack her.

Natsu met me at the bottom of the stairs. The whole guild watched as he lit up his fist and struck me across my face. The hit studded me, enough to temporarily send me back into my body. I Looked up to Natsu, seeing him reeling back to hit me again. I quickly jumped out the way. My eyes caught sight of blonde on the other side of the guild. When my line of vision focused, i was staring eye to eye to Lucy. She was giving me a look, one that didn't read terrified of which i though she was going to have, it was look that said _come and get me_. For a moment i didn't understand until she turned and took off. She looked back once, signaling me to follow. My body lunched forward and i made no haste to chase after her. I knew in that moment, not only this venomous poison taking over me wanted Lucy, but i did too. No, i needed her. I needed to destroy that poor body of hers . I was going to devour her just like i wanted to.

When she saw i was following her, she turned back straight and kept running. A hand grabbed my shirt and threw my body back into the guild. Gray was charging at me then, his face twisted in a harsh glare. Laxus was posted at the door, waiting on me. I growled at their dumb attempts in chasing me. If Lucy wanted this, then why were they still trying their best to keep me away from her. I let out a beastly snarl, my back snapping back and some kind of howl escaping my lips. Gray made it then, just in time for my hand to snap out and grab hold of his head. I clenched his raven covered head and threw him behind me, not caring where he landed. Natsu was next, throwing his hand back. I fists my hand back before bringing them down on him. He cried out in pain crashing in through the guild's floor. My eyes snapped at the slowly forming crowd around me. It seemed as if the whole guild was surrounding me.

I cracked my fist and stared dead at Laxus, blocking me from my escape to Lucy. I threw an iron poll out and jammed it into the cheek of Jet, making him fly into Erza. The woman quickly escaped from behind him and equipped a sward. I grabbed it within my hand, the blade cutting deep into my palm. The blood dripped to the floor as Erza swung another sword over my head. I charged forward, clamping my arms around her waist and throwing the equip mage over my head. I attacked a few more of the guild members, my body moving on it's own. I managed to clear a path leading me to Laxus's form.

I was just about to charge at him, when the guild doors swung open. Laxus turned and looked down to Lucy standing there. She looked over to me, her eyes again showing no form of fear. She pushed Laxus to the side and made her way to me.

* * *

Gajeel's eyes stared at me as i slowly took a few steps towards him. His eyes's were piercing red and his eyebrows were drew in tight. His chest was heaving, his breath coming out faster the closer i came. Honestly, i was terrified. I couldn't help remembering the time when i was back at phantom lord, the time Gajeel had this exact look in his eyes. At first i had tried to draw him away from the guild, but when i noticed he wasn't following me anymore, i had to turn around and come back. I didn't want whatever this was controlling him to hurt the guild. I had to get him alone, i had to try and control him myself.

My steps fastened, when his eyes connected mine. Before long i was standing right in front of him. His hand snapped up and clenched around my wrist. His grip was tight and it made me flinch back a step. "Gajeel," I said slowly. "Gajeel, look at me." His mouth parted as the words filled his ears. His teeth hung out, sharp canines, glaring down at me. My chest churned telling me i was petrified of this man. All i could think was of what this man could do to me, what he once did to me. "Gajeel," I whispered once more.

His eyes flashed to normal for a moment. His face softened and the grip on my wrist loosened. I slowly reach up and took hold of his cheek. His eyes went wide and he let go of my hand. Thrusting his body back. "Get away!" he yelled. I gulped down my fear and walked closer to him.

"Gajeel, please." My hands went up again and i placed my hands onto his chest, his heart was hammering like ten sledge hammers attacking his chest. I closed my eyes and very slowly slid my fingers up to his neck. They kept traveling on to the back of his neck. "It's okay. I'm not running away." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I didn't care what happened to me, i just had to get him away from the guild. Who knows, maybe this would tame this beast within him.

"Get away, Lucy. I can't control myself anymore." I held onto him tighter. My hands were trembling. I couldn't pull myself away from him. I had to tame this beast with in him. Gajeel's hand latched onto my hips tightly. I flinched when his hands grabbed a hold on to me. "I can't hold it back anymore." He whispered before his pulled my body up and over his shoulders. It wasn't long before we had made it to the front of the guild. I wasn't long before we were in the streets of magnolia.

I wasn't long before i was now in at his house.


End file.
